


The Real Reason

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: 4.14 reaction fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Do" reaction fic from tumblr. The real reason Kurt got that hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason

"Blaine, we can not take a shower together!" Kurt says as he climbs out of the hotel bed and moves towards the bathroom. He’s been looking forward to this almost as much as he’d been looking forward to seeing his father and Blaine.

”Because we’re just friends?” Blaine asks playfully.

"No. Because I haven’t been able to enjoy a long, comfortable shower since September." 

Blaine rolls on to his side, and and leans up on his elbow, silently encouraging Kurt to explain.

"Rachel and Brody use all the hot water having shower sex, meaning Santana and I get the ice cold scraps.

Kurt sits on the couch, hair wet, wrapped in two blankets with a space heater blowing on him, his lips are pretty much blue. 

_"Son of a bitch! I will fucking kill you, Rachel, you and your bimbo man whore better be gone when I get out here. !Es helada!"_

_Santana runs out of the bathroom, sopping wet, with a towel wrapped around her and joins Kurt under his blanket in front of the heater._

_  
_"Or, on the rare occasion that I get to shower before them, meaning they never came home, which is almost never, I get burned because all of our neighbors flushed their toilets at the same time."

_Kurt climbs into the shower, humming  Teenage Dream under his breath.  He wets his hair, and grabs his shampoo and lathers her hair._

_"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream to- aaaaahhhhh!"_

_Kurt jumps and tries to get out of the way of the now scalding hot water. He flails his arms trying to move the shower head away from his skin, which is now read from the heat of the water. Shampoo is now running into his eyes. He finally reaches the shower knobs and manages to turn the water off._

_"Dammit!"_

"Kurt, you were home yesterday, why didn’t you take a shower there?" 

"Because there are five people in my house now, and unlike my roommates, I’m not rude enough to take a long shower and use up all the hot water. That’s part of why I got a hotel room. SO I could enjoy a shower and actually feel clean for once. Sorry Blaine, I love you, but there’s no way we’re sharing a shower right now." 

Kurt walks into the bathroom and Blaine lies on the bed, pouting. 

"Stop pouting Blaine, there’s always tomorrow, I am here all weekend." 

Author’s note: I was trying to get ready for work, and in the middle of my shower the water went from comfortably warm, to scalding hot, to ice cold and back to scalding. And don’t get me started on the water pressure. Damn apartment showers. 


End file.
